Frozen Tears
by I've discontinued this acc lol
Summary: Haku and his little sister, Kasumi, are orphans, traveling Mizu no Kuni, since both of their parents were murdered. But what happens when Haku loses his little sister one day? Where could she have gone?


**Okay, Here we go!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be a millionaire and not waste my time writing fanfics. xD**

**In contrast to my first story, this one is in the time period of Part I of Naruto, and also, for about the first two or three chapters, it'll be in a little arc before the actual start of the series.**

PROLOGUE

Haku woke to hear his mother screaming out in the front yard. It was very early in the morning; so early that the sun had not yet shown along the horizon.

He got up out of his bed and looked out his window to see what all the commotion was about.

Outside, he could clearly see his mother and father, even in the darkness of the early morning. He could also tell that his mother was on the ground, bleeding heavily; his father standing over her limp body.

Wide eyed, Haku grabbed his senbon pouch off of the nightstand and darted outside.

_How _dare _father do this…just because we possess a kekkei genkai?_ Little Haku thought angrily. He was only five years old, but he only knew all too well what was going on here.

He ran outside, and stopped just beyond the door on the edge of the veranda of the house. He saw his father coming toward him to deliver him the same fate as his mother.

Panicking, Haku made a series of handsigns.

"Makyou Hyoushou!!"(A/N: Haku's ninjutsu, Demonic Ice Mirrors in the dub.)

In an instant, an impenetrable dome of "demonic" ice mirrors surrounded Haku's father. When his father saw Haku appear in each of the ice mirrors, he saw his son as the demon that resided in this frozen horror.

Haku grabbed several senbon from his pouch and threw them at all the vital points on the human body that his mother had taught him. They were racing towards Haku's cowering father.

A moment later, his father collapsed from blood loss. His eyes glazed over.

Haku receded the Makyou Hyoushou, slightly exhausted. Nearly a moment later, he heard a small child cry out.

_No…Kasumi…_he thought as he sprinted back inside the house to his younger sister's room. He sat down on the small child's equally small futon and picked her up, setting her on his lap. Kasumi continued to cry.

"Shh…It's okay, imouto(A/N: means "little sister"), it's okay…" Haku had been saying that more to himself than to his sister. He was only five years old; there's no way he could care for a two-year-old child. But Haku would never dream of leaving little Kasumi here to _die_.

Once Kasumi calmed down, Haku stood her up on the ground, got off of the futon, grabbed his sister's hand, and walked at the little child's pace on his tiptoes into his room, closing the door behind him so Kasumi wouldn't up and walk away.

"Alright…" Haku murmured as he paced around the room, "We're going to go on a little adventure, imouto…" Disbelieving his own positive tone, he searched around his room until he found what he needed: a small pack, just big enough to carry two changes of clothes, one for him and one for Kasumi, and two or three food filled containers. The food was more for Kasumi than for both of them; her health was more important to Haku than his own. Honestly, he didn't care if he died from starvation, so long as Kasumi survived.

When he finished packing, Haku slung the pack over his right shoulder and picked up Kasumi, hugging her to his chest as he opened the door. As he walked out of the house, he kept Kasumi from looking over at their parents' corpses. She would surely start to cry again if she were to see their mother and father that way.

Haku trudged on into the thick mist with his little sister, never looking back at his parents as he began to silently grieve for his mother.

_As for _father_, _Haku thought, _the devil can torture him for all eternity._

He set Kasumi down after walking about three kilometers and reached for her hand.

Kasumi looked up at Haku. "Haku…where we go?"

Haku faked a smile at his sister. "Wherever the mist leads us, imouto…"

_Which could be _anywhere_…_Haku thought hopelessly.

The two orphans went on into a thicker patch of mist.

**Okie!! Please tell me what you think! **

**Click the green review button there! You know you wanna!! ^^"**


End file.
